deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Noemon
Write Something! Thank you ...For your good work in wiping out the spurious trivia point on "Plasma Cutter". You're right - nobody CARES what other scifi franchise x resembles, and I too hate when people waste everyone's time with "OMG NEMROCORPHS R LIKE FLOOD" sic. ;) - d2r 00:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Just came too say hi :P Hey :D so, I wanted too check the STalker rpage, but pressed on your name by mistake, and I have too say, the pure fact your a enginnering student Is sooooooo hillarious, lmao Issac: Today, we will learn how too use Kenisis! And also, I wanted too ask: The Ubermorph page, is kinda confusing, since It says they might be aleins who created the black marker, AND says theyre slashers.....how can this be fixed. : well hi to you too anonymous guy :D : Yeh, engineering is fun :) (Isaac s not a good teacher by the way, but don't let anyone know I told you that :P ) : as for the Ubermorph thing, sorry, but I have restrained myself from reading anything about it yet, as I haven't reached the point in the game where you fight it, so I don't want to spoil anything :) I'll try to answer you once I've finished the game, as I'm kinda busy with the university these days :) : cheers [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The comic That I talked of on your blog. I found it. RIght here. Template:Sniperteam82308 18:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hahah, good one! :D [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']]18:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) answer me.... why you put a message in my section?. enthusiasm with the game and with this wikia? ummm.............., I not understand why you say me this, unnecesary comments eh! (simple comments, congratulations and answers), good, I don`t understand what is your problem with this, explain me....... do not take this message in a bad way. (Tricell 15:40, February 2, 2011) : Ok, first of all, it's weird that you replied now, since you had already replied in the original post :P Anyway, you can ignore that post, because I was mostly in a bad mood. I was trying to keep a track of what changes had happened in the Wiki, so that I could edit things if they were not appropriate, and my Activity Stream was flooded with replies you were leaving, that seemed to be void of any meaning (like the "?........"). That, combined with the aforementioned bad mood, led to that post :) -- [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the videos Sure, I will move the videos to the walkthrough section. Just one question: where is the walkthrough section? Update: I found it. Thank you for the advice. Nineteenth Hour 08:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : no problem :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) My name Why yes, yes I do have some Greek ancestry. My paternal side of the family is from Crete. Obviously the rest of it is Dutch. I think Evangelos makes me sound like some stuffy Socratic-era philosopher/religious zealot, so I usually go by Ross, which my friends called me when I was little for reasons I can't remember. Thanks for asking :) Do you have notable ancestry trademarks? --LBCCCP 07:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : heh, indeed, Evangelos sounds too serious. How about Vangelis ? (Like the composer :D). And what do you mean by "notable ancestry trademarks?" (I can't make a coherent translation of that phrase in Greek :P ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 07:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh your English is so good I didn't know you were Greek. Well I asked that not knowing that you were Greek, so never mind now, unless part of your family isn't Greek. Where in Greece do you live? Is Mitch your full name or is that short for something?--LBCCCP 07:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : My whole family is Greek, so I'll forget that then ! I live in Athens, you know the capital of Greece. As for 'Mitch' it's the "english/american" version, if you will, of my name, which is Dimitris :) . I reckon it's easier for people from other countries to remember 'Mitch' instead of 'Dimitris'. [If you are wondering how is 'Mitch' related to 'Dimitris' it's because in Greek, the diminutive for Dimitris is Mitsos (Dimitris--->Dimitros--->Mitros--->Mitsos , or something like that :P)] --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see, I see. Greek names sound so...powerful. It's pretty awesome. I went to visit my grandparents who live in Ηράκλειο, last summer and we took a ship to Athens. It is very nice there. --LBCCCP 17:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) are you aware that it is generally considered RUDE AND AGAINST THE RULES to edit other peoples comments. ralok 16:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) now it is all sorts of messed up and I dont know if I fixed it or not. ralok 16:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) im sorry bro, i havent slepts in like fourty hours ralok 16:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : huh, what are you talking about? I didn't edit any comment you or that anonymous guy made, except for the formatting of the replies, which I still don't know how or why this happened, and yet I fixed it back to how it was. What's the problem? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) the problem is that i need a nap and my emotions are on a hairtrigger. ralok 17:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : well, if that'll calm you down, go get some sleep my good man, the wiki won't go anywhere. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']]17:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Change to Chapter 13: Government Sector Hi I was wondering why you changed my edit. Sure there maybe wasn't much use for it but I spent a few goes at the drill in the eye part. I also thought it would make things easier for first time go throughs who found that pat annoying. If you want to write back send a message responce to SNAKE2552. Thanks SNAKE2552 Also the latest change by LBCCCP with the Power Cell not being able to be pluged in is also useless triva. Any one can see that by the red on it and no blue like all other "dead" Power Cells. ~SNAKE2552 : It is a trivium because it is an oddity to not be able to plug back in a power cell that is still functional. On the other hand there is nothing trivial about getting a Trophy/Achievement that cannot be missed. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi Thanks for that. I know if you can do it you can get it in one go. But if you do the eye needle thing to quick you can die on that level, therefore you have to go in on the blue light. I know where you are coming from but thought it was a good bit of trivia. Thanks ~SNAKE2552 I'm sure I'll hear about it later, but I just changed the page to Foster Edgars. I agree that it is more appropriate as such. --LBCCCP 02:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : pff, why would you hear about it, you didn't came up with the name, it's right there in the credits :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm...I didnt mean to destroy that page's format...I think I just accidently edited it out, so yeah--sorry about all that. I'm not all that familair with the fancy stuff around here just yet...so I'm sorry if I did something I shouldnt have. ...I'm not even sure I'm sending you this message correctly...oh man. ...well...bye then. Marcus Clark 03:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Stalker Nope, still messed up :c Komodo Saurian 07:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, fixed it. Komodo Saurian 07:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude what the hell? You deleted both my posts for pregnants and the red marker: Both followed wiki standards and showed a high level of knowlege regarding deadspace. I'd like an answer... AhmetBaki : First off, I didn't delete any edit you made in the Red Marker article. As a matter of fact your only edit as 'AhmetBaki' on that article is still there. As for the Pregnant one, I deleted that because you take for granted that this thing was a woman, which is not the case. We don't know if it's made from a male or female subject, we can't even be sure it's made from one body, as somebody had noticed traces of a second body in the Pregnant (haven't confirmed that myself). Just to avoid a possible 'why did you delete it again' message I won't do so, but I'm quite sure someone else will. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. use four tildes (~ x 4) to sign your messages :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I failed to mention that I use the 360, but I'm guessing the process is the same, anyway many thanks. (;,;) Son of Icthar 11:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Also thank you for correcting my grammer on Howard Philips page, normaly I'm quite grammatical but we all make little slips now and then. (;,;) Son of Icthar 11:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : no problem, we are humans after all ! : ......or aren't we?! .... :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : True. Are we "Human"? Or are we "Animals"? To some we are both, and if there are Aliens out there are we "Aliens" to them? I know one thing for sure. All of "Humanity" are all dead. You guys just don't know it yet, and when you do you are classified as "Dead". ~SNAKE2552 Vandal Don't worry about that vandal, I already blocked him for 2 weeks; thanks for the help reverting the pages back to their original states. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : ok, good to know :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']]11:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Dude! You can block users? And what did they vandalise? ~SNAKE2552 :: Of course he can, he is an administrator :). As for what that guy vandalized, he vandalized several articles by writing things in Russian, or some other Slavic language. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It was Russian language. Komodo Saurian 11:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, it was Ukranian; I can understand Russian, so I could sorta understand what he was saying, and it was utter nonsense. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::With all due respect, no. It was in Russian. I doubt this wiki needs me to provide examples of both, so take my words for granted. :::::On a side note: some of them are bloody hilarious. :::::On a second side note: He seems to be using proxy, so expect more of this in the future. Komodo Saurian 11:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::How do you know he is using a proxy? All the edits came from one IP (which is also russian) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Better safe than sorry. Komodo Saurian 11:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ah, crap, you're right, I was only looking at the Stalker edit and assumed because of the phrasing... Whatever, I just woke up, sue me ;p --Haegemonia(talk) 11:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 New Arrivals Sorry just trying to add more summary to Chapter 1 New Arrivals...PLZ Apologies, I am a noob DS:E In fact it uses DS2 models for necros, or so it seems :I Komodo Saurian 21:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : for real? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, my mistake, just cleaner textures. Komodo Saurian 23:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ho! Hey there, I was just wondering: how do you get your signature all colorful and authorative? Soldiercfm 00:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : : 02:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG... Soldiercfm 00:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there Soldiercfm. I made it with the use of some out of date HTML code. If you know anything about HTML then go to your 'Preferences' and then on the 'User Profile' tab go to the signature section. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::There is an easier way for it. Which is also a secret. 13:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Meh, I don't think I'll use this. No need anyway, since my current sig does not surpass the code limit. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Could of/Could have Yeah, "Could of" is a grammatically incorrect statement, so it is sorta like "your" and "you're" except those two are actually real terms. If I had to guess, I'd say the "Could of" thing stems from how similar it sounds to "Could've been".--Haegemonia(talk) 03:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the clarification. I've seen it many times, but I could not tell if it was just wrong (like "your-you're") or some kind of idiom, because nobody ever seemed to notice it. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm a big fan of "irregardless" and "awholenother" and "finna", the latter being the Southeastern United States' derivation of "gonna" which I learned when I came here. So it's like 'going to --> gonna --> fixing to --> finna'. Somewhat of a grammatical spiral there. --LBCCCP 05:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Aww yeah Have fun with a new name 14:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks mate! :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question... Hi. Im kinda new to this wiki stuff, so i have no clue if your getting this or not. :) but, i just had one question. May i ask why the information i had posted under the "Javelin Gun" was erased? i know two of them were not really nesceary at all...... but i personally felt one of them was. :P idk, i re-posted it. do with it as you please, i dont wanna sound hostile, i just wwant to know why it wasnt necessary. thanks. and if i AM posting this twice, sorry, like i said before, this wiki messaging stuff is kinda new to me. :PLOST DESTINY16 02:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) i got your post. thanks for the advice. :) hello Hi. Im Powerseeker and kinda new to this wiki. I have noticed that you are not a mod but always edit and delete other peoples work for no other reason then your own satisfaction. I find this very troubling. If you were a mod I would understand but regualr users arent allowed do that so I'm asking why do you do it?PowerSeeker 14:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! See above for my sentiments. I couldn't agree with you more regarding the difference between credibility and technical jargon. It's why I try, at least, to keep it at a minimum and when I can't avoid using it I try to keep the context of its use as clear as possible. I don't put "clarity" in almost all of my edit tags because its habit. Now, as to the concern you had for visitors that don't speak English as their native language... I will admit that I haven't considered that much, and would appreciate some pointers for future edits if you have any. Accessibility, to me at any rate, goes with the "quality" bits in those tags. TrollofReason 22:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Mis Understanding Hi. In regards to my messages to BettyBoopKiss, I was referring to halseymj when I said 'i dont trust him' and it was him I was questioning being 'legit.' You completely misinterpreted who I was talking to and about so I thought I would just clarify the facts. Very sorry for bothering you and I will be sure to detail who I am discussing in future. PowerSeeker 22:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) tanx 4 the tip on loggin in man :) really helped Micster trickster 19:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Listen, I dont know how they measure time in Greece but the games are set in 2508 and 2511, 500 years to the date after the games were released. It is expressed canocally and in various other media concerning Dead Space. The talk page is wrong if it says the games are set a year behind and so are you. It is a simple mistake but here on the DS Wiki, we strive for quality and accurate information. Thank you PowerSeeker 20:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, regarding the link you gave me, the person was asking for clarification on Zach Hammonds death which was incorrectly told as 2507 and then you replied the date for the entire game was 2507 which is wrong. If you would please consult other media on this matter, you will find out the dates 2508 and 2511 (500 years after their release dates !!!!!!!!!) are correct. So please, do not undo correct revisions in the future or put in inaccurate information. I believe I have put in more than enough evidence and this is corroborated by other users who have had no problems with the dates 2508 and 2511. Thank you PowerSeeker 20:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) τι κάνετε Well hello to you there, too! I've been around but have been busy with stuff. That and there's not much going on here right now because nothing Dead Space related has been announced or whatever in a while. So how have you been? I understand Greece is not doing so well right now. For a while the riots in Athens were shown on all the news networks. --LBCCCP 03:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I actually knew that word even though I don't speak fluent Greek. My mother does, and I've heard her yell "σκατά" more than once. Anyway, yeah leaving Greece might be a good idea. And apparently Scandinavian countries are some of the happiest countries in the world, so that will probably be nice, although it does get cold there. To my knowledge, Greece and South Africa share a mostly warm Mediterranean climate, which is quite nice. I'm back in SA now, but it was very hot in Florida when I left in June. It was around 40 degrees every day for a couple weeks, and it rains every day at 3:00. Very odd. And the air is so thick you can hardly breath sometimes. Oh yeah, I'm studying to be a Diplomatic Emissary, like working in embassies and negotiating relations with foreign governments. You're an engineering student, then? If I were much better at math, I'd be inclined to do the same :) --LBCCCP 16:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) .. I am not a big time publisher but it is my job, no I wasn't trying to steal anything. Halseymj 09:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) If you have a problem with halseymj then talk to me. GorillaSpice1988 19:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) If you have a problem with PowerSeeker, I'd advise you to take it up with me first! Xenomorph2012 22:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :No problems on my part, PowerSeeker. One thing though, I wouldn't advice you going around threatening (as empty as the threats may be) people, if you want your new account to last. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Please stop removing other peoples work on Rancid Moon! It is getting annoying! Soon, I will report you to an administrator. :The work in question was highly speculative, therefore removed. It is a a policy. Please, do contact the administration, so that you can read it from them as well. Regards --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Facts with prooflinks > Poorly worded speculations. 23:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Its official. nearly all major pages are now fish related. I have a message gone to the admins but they arent responding. Kudos on your efforts Noemon. I too tried and failed miserably. My only concillation is that he'll be infintley banned soon. Xenomorph2012 23:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, no problem, PowerSeeker. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Buggy Editor Yeah, it was making an irreversable bold line when I was using the Find command to do some quick editing. I like the visual editor so I can get a good preview while I work, but I will keep in mind to use the plain text editor if I am having a bug I can't deal with. Usually I can find a bypass for a bug in about a minute, but this one was so persistent I just canceled all my changes and moved on for the time being. Thanks again, I'm always forgetting there is a plain text editor. -Taco 01:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Lexine Picture Here is that render of Lexine, but modifed to appear as if she is in-game, like the rest of the major character profile pictures here. I'll leave it up to you if you want to use it or not. -Taco 02:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes it was done in Photoshop, I have no idea how Saurian got the Severed models, if I had access to them I would have fixed the Lexine photo a long time ago. Saurian is responsible for me even having an image to work with, I don't think it would be right to just replace it with my version without his approval. However if you don't think he'd mind feel free to update the photo yourself, clicking on the file shows that I was the original uploader anyway. Also if any other pictures need similar editing, let me know. Edit: Uploaded a 370x600 version, and also about your question, most character models when extracted straight from the game files will be in a T position. Legs together but arms straight out at both sides. Most often they will not even be textured, just a grayscale sculpt. To get a pose, you would have to properly assign the textures to the model first, not to mention rig the model to be able to move the joints of it. This isn't always the case though. There are also programs to capture an active model while in-game on a PC game. Those models will come out posed in the exact position they were in when they were captured. They will still need to be textured, as well as rigged if you want to alter their poses. Gmod files are far simpler, they come pre-textured and rigged. It looks like Saurian acquired the file for Gmod, and then just gave the model a default "profile picture" pose, and took a picture of that pose with a white background. -Taco 03:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Noemon, I'll update the picture later in the day if you haven't already. Also no problem with the model information, if you need any further info on how any of that stuff works feel free to ask. -Taco 12:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the removal of unnecessary bits! Hey man, sorry for that highly noob edition of C.E.C page, I've been out of wiki's for a while so I misunderstood one of the instructions which suggested signing the changes. By the way, you seem to have done a lot of research about Dead Space; I bet you're looking forward to the movie launch also, hehe Greetings from the south of Brazil!~ -- Raonipaes 13:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan mail I HOPE U DIE OF AN STD!!!! REMOVE MY FUCKING EDITS WILL YOU!!!! U PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS -- :Gee, thanks anonymous from Ireland, that I have no idea who you may possibly be! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :lol -Taco 02:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi.... Uh... Im DS2117... Im not sure you have heard of me... But uh.... Idk... I want to say hi. Im not really an editor.... I'm a fanfiction writer here on the wikia. But I thin, editing is sssssssoooo hard, long, and difficult. Lol. Jk. Talk to you later sometime...